1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide shoe that has a shoe surface for slidably guiding a running chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chain guide has hitherto been known, which is incorporated in a timing system in the engine room of a car to slidably guide the chain running between sprockets and keep an appropriate chain tension (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-242357).
This conventional chain guide includes a guide shoe that has a shoe surface for slidably guiding the running chain, and a base member that supports this guide shoe along the longitudinal direction of the guide.